Caught and Punished
by mrgxoxo
Summary: So lets just say in this story Erza isn't a S-Class mage and Laxus catches Erza stealing a mission from the second floor, and he decides to punish her in his own type of way... Erza and Laxus are 19 yrs old


"Caught and Punished

Laxus catches Erza trying to steal a second floor mission and he punishes her in front of the whole guild.

Erza looked around quickly, she saw no one and thought it was safe to steal from the second floor mission board. Shee reached to grab a flier only to get caught by Laxus. "Well Well Well look what I caught a naughty Fairy Queen""Oh shit Laxus!" Erza said and began to struggle, but Laxus only tightened his grip. "Now now you're not trying to get out of your punishment are you?""Punishment?" "Oh yes…" Laxus said with a smirk. "And since I caught you I get to punish you myself." Laxus's hand glowed with lightning and Erza felt her body go limp against him. "Laxus…" Erza growled out but yelped as she was stripped naked. "Ahh your so wet, I bet you have been waiting for your punishment…" Laxus said as he touched Erza womanhood. "Stop it…" "Oh ho looks who's all tough." Laxus said before pulling her over his lap. Erza was unable to resist but that didn't stop her from growling. "Punishment part 1 begins!" Laxus howled and started spanking Erza. The scarlet hair girl cried out as her pale ass was turned red from the hard grinned when he felt Erza juices run down his leg. "What's this the little Titania seems to enjoy getting punished, then let's turn it up…"  
"No…" Erza whispered but couldn't deny she was turned on. Laxus coated his hand with lightning and started spanking Erza again. "Ahhhhh…." Erza cried out.  
"Tell me how much you want to cum, and I'll consider this punishment part.  
"Such a round ass you have, so spankable and fuckable." The blonde male said with a smirk. Erza froze solid and knew what Laxus was going to do. The lightning charged hand groped her stinging ass. "Ahh Laxus ahh…" Erza was crying she had so much desire that it hurts, her ass stung and Laxus's lightning sent massive shocks of pain and pleasure running through her body, but it wasn't enough to make her cum, just to drive her crazy."Never…" Erza growled and Laxus smirked and started spanking Erza again. Erza writhed as the assault to her body drove him closer and closer to her climax."Say it…" Laxus growled."Ah please Laxus…." Erza moaned.  
'I guess that's good enough…' Laxus thought as he brought a lightning charged finger and thrust into Erza anal hole. The red haired female cried out in pleasure, drowned pain and came. She squirted all over Laxus's clothing. The blonde male dropped Erza on the ground. "Look what you did, you got my clothes all messy, and here I was going to let you off, but now the punishment continues."You bastard…" The lightning mage stripped out of his clothes. "Won't be needing these…" Erza gulped at the size of Laxus's hard cock."You're not putting that in me." "Don't worry it won't hurt at all thanks to that little zap to your ass I did." Laxus threw Erza at the railing and held him by her scarlet locks. "LOOK HERE EVERYONE I CAUGHT A NAUGHTY TITANIA TRYING TO TAKE A LEVEL 2 MISSION!" He shouted and thrust inside Erza and buried his cock into Erza's heat. Laxus groaned as Erza warmth gripped his length, it felt so good Laxus didn't wait he started thrusting. Erza cried out in pleasure drowned pain and her nipples got hard. Her face was flushed in embarrassment. Laxus had turned off his pain sensors and amplified his pleasure. His massive cock stretched her making her feel amazing and her womanhood getting wetter again. So now she was being fucked by the lightning user in front of everyone and she was enjoying every second of it. The guild was forced to watch as Laxus fucked Erza harder and harder the scarlet mage moaning in pleasure. The Fairy Queen could do nothing but moan as her body was used. "Fuck you have such a great ass Erza, I think I found the perfect level 2 mission for you…" The girl only whimpered and Laxus drove into her harder hitting his sweet spot. "Being my toy, Ahahahaha…" Laxus laughed and Erza screamed Laxus's name as she came as her juices were splashing out over the edge and onto the guild floor. Laxus moaned as Erza's ass squeezed his hard cock. Laxus pulled Erza close and came. He flooded the girls belly with his hot seed. "Guess your punishment's over." He gave Erza another shock and the Queen could move again. Laxus pulled out and Erza hit him. "You perverted bastard!" Erza hit him again and again but Laxus felt very little. Erza was too weak from his 2 releases. "Want me to punish you again?" Laxus growled before kissing Erza's lips. Erza pulled away from him. Her face was flushed and her womanhood was getting wet again. "Not here…" She whispered and Laxus smirked. The two vanished in a flash of lightning but the whole town heard the cries of pleasure for hours and hours.


End file.
